Dark Shadows
by NaruKyuuFTW12
Summary: Can a man really change the past? He doesn't know, but he's determined to find out. However, he might not be alone on this path... Self Insert/OOC/AU/Harem
1. The Fallen Assassin

The prisoner squinted his eye as the guards entered his cell, grunting as they grasped his arms and began to carry him out, the tattered remains of his boots dragging along the floor. "Bout time we got rid'a this one," one guard said, looking at the other. "No shit. This guy's been stinkin up the dungeons for way too long." The first guard nodded, obviously in agreement. "And with General Esdeath off on some campaign, we can even do it all official-like, too."

The name elicits a spark of recognition in the prisoner, as several images flash through his mind; ice-blue hair, a small smile, ice growing out of the ground, two women with clashing blades between them. The guards stop at the foot of the stairs, shifting their grip as they haul him up the stairs while the second guard resumes the conversation. "Hard to believe that this wretch used to be one of the most wanted criminals in the Capital," they said as they looked down at the prisoner. The first guard grunts and turns to the other. "Five years in the dungeons will do that to a man. Now stop talking, we're almost there." Several minutes passed, before the guards reached a large door. A servant appeared, opening the door to reveal the crowd.

It pushed and shoved and pulsed, everyone trying to get a better view of the prisoner as he was loaded onto a waiting cart. His hair was unkempt and matted, as was the beard that covered his face. The patch he had once worn had rotted away, leaving his blind eye visible for all to see. His face was smeared with dirt and filth, and he wore the rags of what had once been a fine coat, and a soiled shirt and trousers.

The prisoner made the short ride to the public square in silence, observing the scaffolding that had been erected for the occasion. Once the cart had reached the platform, he was quickly ushered to stand in front of a pompous-looking official, who began to speak.

"Edward Hadrien," he intoned, trying to sound official and imposing," you have been found guilty of high treason, murder, and inciting rebellion against His Excellence, The Emperor. The sentence shall be death,to be carried out henceforth." As he read the verdict, Edward was forced to kneel, his head shoved against the wooden block. "Do you have any final words," the official asked, as a large man walked up next to him, a large axe in his hand. Edward moved his head to the covered box where he knew the teenage Emperor and his Prime Minister were seated, his eye shining liquid silver in defiance. A hush fell as he spoke, his rasping voice carrying over the still plaza.

"Yeah, I do. I'll tell Satan that you'll be seeing him soon, you black hearted son of a bitch," he said, smiling as the headsman's axe came down and a cry of shock and alarm rose up from the crowd around the box as a figure leapt out.


	2. Deal of a Lifetime

Edward opened his eye, disoriented by the lack of...anything. All his eye could see was darkness, stretching out beyond him to infinity. He stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, before he felt himself drawn in some direction. After walking for some time, he came across a row of linen wrapped bodies. Reaching out he quickly pulled the sheet away, only to draw back at the sight of a face he knew all too well; his fellow assassin Akame. Edward flinched back in fear, but he could now see the faces of the others: Mine, Sheele, Bulat, Lubbock, Chelsea, Wave, Tatsumi, Leone, Najenda, Susanoo, Kurome. All of his failures, all of his friends, lined up like an accusation against him.

" _ **An idealistic bunch, weren't they,"**_ a voice said, somehow neither male or female, yet also both. Edward spun about, peering into the darkness. "Who are you? Where am I," he called out, his thin form tensed and coiled, ready to strike out with all the force his desiccated body could muster. _**"You are in a place between death and judgement, for I have come, offering you a choice,"**_ the voice replied, a shadow somehow forming in the darkness, more sensed than seen. Edward twitched, restraining his urge to strike, feeling immense danger. _**"You have two choices, mortal. You can take your chances on the whim of fate,"**_ the voice said, a feeling of boredom radiating from its being before quickly being replaced by suppressed excitement, _**"or I can return you to your world, at the beginning of the end, to do it right this time and save your companions."**_

Edward trembled, a rush of emotions coursing through him. Could it really do that? Send him back in time? "H..how would you do that...and why," he hesitantly questioned, as if afraid the being would rescind its offer. _**"Sending you back in time is trivial for a...being of my power. As for why, you...intrigue me. On one hand, you were one of the best assassins the 'revolution' had, and on the other, you were the best friend, and more, to several of the Empire's greatest enforcers. Such a man will shape history regardless, but I wish to see what happens when he has failed and been given a second chance,"**_ the voice explained, twisted curiosity emanating from the shadow. _**"However, there is always a price to pay."**_ "What price? Tell me," Edward gasped out, desperation and long forgotten hope bleeding into his cracked voice. _**"The act of turning back the hourglass was meant to be a punishment or reward, and required an overseer as such. In the absence of one of Satan's demons or God's angels, I shall have to accompany you to maintain it,"**_ the voice explained, excitement clearly present. Edward thought about the consequences of such a deal and laughed, a low, bitter sound grating against the erstwhile silence. "I suppose I'll need a name to call you by then." The voice chuckled lowly, a wave of amusement and satisfaction passing through Edward. _**"You may call me...Lucifer."**_

 **There is the second chapter of Dark Shadows, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review say ing that you like it (or hated it) and what I could do better. Till next time… NaruKyuuFTW12**


	3. The Capital Revealed

The rumbling of the wagon was what woke Edward. He groaned as he opened his eyes, taking in a shockingly familiar scene. 'It actually did it…it upheld the deal…' he thought in amazement.

 ** _"This one does_** **_possess a proper title, mortal,"_** Lucifer's voice resonated from within Edward's mind. 'So do I,' he shot back, quickly puzzling out how to talk to the demon without sounding like an idiot, or worse, a lunatic. "Prove yourself as skilled and cunning as you were previously and I may yet name you as such." Edward was about to retort, but suddenly realized something was off about his vision; the inside of the wagon seemed less...flat than he remembered.

 ** _"Ah_** **_yes, I'm afraid I had to make several...alterations to your appearance. Nothing harmful, of_** _ **course,"**_ Lucifer explained, its hidden amusement passing through its host's body. Upon hearing this, Edward quickly ripped the cover off of a nearby mirror the owners of the wagon were bringing to sell, and gasped at his appearance. He had grown taller, almost six feet standing, and filled out to start. He looked like he had before he was caught, he realized. Focusing upon his face, he discovered his tanned skin had become a shade of white akin to snow, and his once blonde hair had become as black as the void. The most shocking change was to his ruined and cloudy left eye though. Now it was healthy, clear, and had also changed color to a deep, pulsing, blood red.

Edward stared at the changes Lucifer had wrought until said demon intruded into his thoughts once again. **_"I would allow you to gaze upon the marvelous improvements I have created for you,"_** it spoke, arrogance and pride dripping from the words, ** _"but I must require that you cover your new eye from view."_** Edward questioned the necessity of such a thing, and the demon responded, ** _"That eye is the symbol of our deal, as well as where my essence resides while within your body. Besides, although I am the most talented of the Lords, I doubt our our tampering with the universe will have gone undetected by God or he who sits on the Infernal Throne. Eventually, they will send envoys to investigate our disturbances, and if they uncover any evidence of my involvement, they will immediately mark you as their top target to be erased from the fabric of space and time. It will be as if you never existed."_** Edward sat there, several questions bubbling to the front of his mind. Pushing them aside for the moment, he decided to reply with, "Alright then, anything else you want to mention? Would you like me to, I don't know, hatch a baby dragon, or go to some temple and pull some sword out of a stone, or how about killing some asshole who doesn't know how to die?" He waited for a moment, then groaned as he realized no reply was forthcoming. Thoroughly annoyed, he set to searching through his gear for his eyepatch, grimacing as its sorry condition came into view. Resolving to get better clothes, he affixed the patch to his face just as an ear splitting roar rent the air. Grabbing his blade from its resting place nearby and slinging it across his back, he leapt out of the wagon just in time to see an Earth Dragon get cleanly bisected by a teen in white. As the wagoneers gathered around their savior, Edward couldn't help smiling as he recognized the teen as his friend and fellow Night Raid recruit, Tatsumi. He stopped to give Tatsumi a nod before heading past him towards the guard post beside the gate leading to the Capital.

Even before he reached the front, Edward could tell this would be a nightmare. The men were slouched at their posts, with mean looks upon their sallow faces, and Edward thought he could barely smell the scent of alcohol even from where he stood. It only got worse when it reached his turn and they got a look at his distinctly foreign features.

"Well well, lookie here boys. Another drifter in from beyond the borders, here to take our money, booze, and women," one guard slurred, eyeing Edward with the disdain of a true 'patriot.' Edward put his head down and didn't say a word. "Seems this 'un's lost his tongue, so why don't we see if we can help him find it." Edward sighed as the four armored guards surrounded him. Looking around and noticing only the wagoneers, he nodded to himself and began. First up was a middle aged man with a paunche. Edward grabbed his wrist, broke his lower arm, and jabbed him in the throat before stepping out of the way of a punch as the man sank to his knees, choking. Turning to see his next opponent, Edward grasped his attacker's arm before lashing out at the man's knee, hearing a satisfying crunch. Next came a mule kick to the gut of the person behind him, a young man with a thick mustache. Spinning around, Edward delivered a nasty kick to his head and kept going until he faced the man who had insulted him. "You gonna run, or am I gonna have to carry on?" The guard took one look at his compatriots before turning on his heels and sprinting away, tumbling over his own feet. Edward looked around, both pleased and disappointed with his work, before entering through the gate. 'Now then, where did those idiots hide their gold…'

Several hours later, Edward walked into a high-end clothing store, his belt sagging under the weight of several hefty pouches of gold he had 'liberated' from the grounds of their erstwhile owners who were too stupid to put their wealth in a bank. He ignored the looks of disgust at his ragged clothing as he took several items that the mannequins were displaying. Tossing one of the bags at an indignant attendant, he stalked towards the changing area. After several minutes of changing, Edward finally examined himself in the mirror. He now wore a white silk shirt with a black jacket and dark trousers, and some dark leather boots reaching to his shins. Once he had subsequently ditched his old gear, he made his way to the craftsmen's quarter, stopping only to grab some parchment, quill, and some ink. His first stop was at a leatherworker's shop, quickly sketching out some designs for some element resistant gloves, boots, and trousers, as well as a belt to hold the weapons he would be ordering soon and a new eyepatch. After he had finished there, he made his way to Smoke Alley, as the area where the smiths plied their trade was called. Upon entering the smoggy street, Edward quickly honed in on a certain smith working his forge and confidently strode towards him.

The smith was an imposing figure, all bulk and thickly corded muscle, but as he turned and spied the approaching figure, his face lit up in an easy going grin that only the truly nonchalant could possess.

"Ah, 'ello there," he said, extending a gloved hand towards Edward, "name's Beirand, the best damn blacksmith in the Capital. Ya need somethin repaired, or is this somethin ta order?" Edward returned his grin along with the handshake, surprising the smith with his strength. "An order, and a big one too," He replied, causing the smith to grin even wider. Edward released the smith's hand and leaned over a nearby desk, quickly sketching out some designs on the paper. As he finished up though, Lucifer suddenly made itself known. ** _"I see you are making arrangements for your old gear, but I have something that you must construct. In return, I will show you several upgrades for your weapons, especially that firearm."_** Edward's head throbbed as visions of several schematics flashed behind his eyes, burning themselves into his memory. 'Why do I need this thing,' he questioned, as a vision of an armored gauntlet flashed before him. ** _"All will be revealed in time mortal, but know that it is necessary to your continued survival,"_** Lucifer replied before fading away into Edward's subconscious. He groaned at the lack of straight answers he was getting from the demon, but still quickly sketched out the gauntlet, as well as modifying his original designs before handing them off to Beirand, who studied them with a frown on his face. "Alright, the knives'll be easy, but this jacket'll take a master leathercrafter as well. I know a man I could approach but it'll cost extra," he said, appraising the diagrams with the trained eye of a master craftsman, "and as fer the firearm, I'm sorry but I ent a gunsm-" He was interrupted by Edward, who shook his head and said, "I don't need you to assemble the thing. All I want to know is if you can make the parts I need." Beirand eyed the flintlock diagram again before reluctantly nodding. "Aye, I 'spose I could, especially with these detailed instructions, but it's this gauntlet that worries me. Not only are the materials extremely rare, but they're also extremely costly. And even if I could get the materials, the things seems to have the same purpose as a one-armed sailor." Edward nodded his head before replying, "I'll provide the materials, but I just need you to make it." Beirand stroked his beard uneasily, for the design of the gauntlet somehow seemed extremely unsettling, as if it were a thing that had no business existing in this world. Eventually though, he nodded his assent and accepted the three large bags of gold Edward handed to him. However, as Edward was leaving, Beirand couldn't help his curiosity and yelled after him, "About that sword you ordered…" Edward turned to him, eyebrow raised. "What about it," he asked, before Beirand nervously carried on with his train of thought. "You asked for a forty four and a half hands long sword made of Mahakaman silver. Could it be that you are a…" he trailed off, afraid to offend him. Edward smiled, but it was a bitter smile of someone who had been through hell and lived. "Not quite," he replied before walking away.

After several more hours of walking the city in an attempt to reacquaint himself with its many nooks and alleyways, Edward eventually decided to duck inside a bar to rest his feet for a bit and hopefully hear something about the goings on in the Capital. As he walked in, he caught the tail end of a conversation between the barkeep and the only other patron.

"She's not coming back,boy," the barkeep said, shaking his head in pity, "I'm afraid you've been tricked." The patron turned his head to reply, and to Edward's surprise he recognized him as Tatsumi. "But...I...she said…that's all the money I had!" Edward sighed at the country boy's naïveté as he approached the counter. "Having problems there, friend?" Tatsumi scrutinized the new arrival before returning to gazing at the countertop mournfully. "I came here to join the army so I could make money and save my village," Tatsumi began, taking a swig of his beverage, "unfortunately, they turned me away, saying that there was too many people trying to join. So after that, while I was moping about, I got approached by this lovely blonde woman. She said she had a way to get me into the army, and as an officer too. So I gave her my money to help her with her 'connections' and she walked out and never returned," he finished, slamming his fist onto the counter in impotent rage. It took Edward a few moments to piece together Tatsumi's story, but when he did it took all his willpower to not burst out laughing. As Edward saw it, this blonde, probably Leone if he had to guess, had overheard his troubles with the recruiter and decided to run a con on poor Tatsumi. Knowing the pain of being tricked, Edward decided to take pity on him and said, "Well if you lack money, you could always come with me. Just pay me back next time you get a job." Tatsumi looked at Edward with guarded hope. "Seriously, you wouldn't mind?" Edward shrugged, "why would I? I've plenty of money to waste, and this way I'll be helping a fellow stranger to the city." Edward then stood up as Tatsumi mulled it over, before shrugging his shoulders and following Edward out of the bar.

After many hours of searching for an inn that would take them in for the night, the two swordsmen were wandering down the street after being rejected from another inn. "Damn! At this rate, we'll never find somewhere to stay," Tatsumi grumbled, angry at the innkeeper that had called them 'mercenary trash' before threatening to call the guard on them. Edward was about to apologize for the difficulty, but was interrupted as a carriage came rumbling down the street before slowing to a stop beside them. Edward thought he could hear muffled voices from within the carriage before the door opened to reveal a blonde haired noblesse in a finely cut dress.

"Good evening young travelers, are you well this fine evening," she asked, polite and refined. "Not really," Tatsumi grumbled as Edward assessed the young noblesse. "Really," she asked with polite surprise, "what would seem to be troubling you?" Tatsumi looked up at her before replying, "well, it seems that no one can seem to muster enough sympathy to rent us some fu-" He was quickly interrupted by an elbow from Edward. "What my compatriot is attempting to explain is that we have been searching for an establishment that would deign to grace us with a couple of beds for the night," Edward answered, unconsciously switching to the wording of nobles, to Tatsumi's surprise. "If that is indeed the case," The noblesse stated, "then I must insist that you take lodging with us. We would be more than happy to host you for a few days until you two secure positions of your own." Edward's eye widened at the unusual generosity she was displaying. "Fair lady, we could not dare to intrud-" He was interrupted by a disinterested wave of her hand. "Nonsense, I insist you come with me, for you must be very weary from your travels." Seeing no way to politely refuse, Edward sighed to himself and replied, "very well my lady, you give me no other recourse than to humbly call upon the generosity of your hearth." Upon hearing this, the lady gained a sinister smirk upon her face, before quickly schooling it into a pleasant smile before the two could notice and retreated back into the carriage. Reaching up and pulling himself into the carriage, Edward thought he saw a flash of pity upon the guards face as he situated himself on the seat. The noblesse introduced herself as Aria as Tatsumi climbed in after him, but Edward paid no heed to the conversation as Lucifer decided to once again make itself known. **_"Be cautious mortal. Something sinister is afoot here, and it seems to center around that girl."_** Edward scrutinized Aria, but saw no sign of anything wrong about her. 'Are you sure it is her,' Edward asked, 'it could be the guard at her side.' ** _"You must trust me mortal. Go along with her plans for now, but stay on your guard at all times."_** Edward sent an affirmative thought Lucifer's way before focusing on Tatsumi's and Aria's conversation for the rest of the journey, injecting his own opinions and anecdotes when appropriate.

After a half an hour of traveling, Edward and Tatsumi had greeted Aria's parents and were now sequestered in an unused servant's quarters. Edward sighed as he shrugged off his jacket and boots before taking off his eyepatch. Tatsumi turned to Edward after he too had undressed and decided to try to get to know his new acquaintance. "So...how do you know how to talk like a noble?" Tatsumi's question was well meaning, but Edward stiffened at the question as painful memories flashed to the forefront of his mind before he ruthlessly shoved them down. "My parents taught me," he replied simply, voice raw with long suppressed grief and agony. Tatsumi looked at him, confused by Edward's use of the past tense. "What do you mean 'taught'? Are you on bad terms with them or something?" Edward shook his head as he sat in a nearby chair. "They're dead," he said simply as he looked away, signaling that the conversation was over. Tatsumi flinched at his insensitivity and muttered his apologies before getting into the bed as the two fell asleep.

The next day after breakfast, the two teens were pressed into service in the name of the bane of men everywhere: shopping. They shared glum looks between each other as Aria come from another shop with more bags. "How does she manage to get that much stuff," Tatsumi questioned, his face stuck somewhere between horrified and morbidly impressed. "I...I don't know," Edward replied, equally in disbelief as she dumped the bags onto his arms. The two were quickly distracted however, when Tatsumi noticed several wanted posters. "Who are they," he questioned, drawing the attention of one of Aria's guards. "Those scum are assassins of Night Raid," the guard spat, causing Tatsumi to be even more confused and Edward to hide a bittersweet smile at all the memories the name invoked before the guard continued, "they're a bunch of scum-sucking criminals trying to fight against His Imperial Majesty and the Prime Minister." Tatsumi nodded as Edward turned his gaze just in time to spot Aria returning with even more bags. "For fuck's sake," he exasperated, turning to the guards, "why don't you carry some of this stuff." The guards laughed as one patted the hilt of his sword. "We carry these so you can be free to carry those," he said to a fresh round of laughter.

After an agonizing day of being treated like pack animals, Edward and Tatsumi were just about to get ready to sleep when a thick killing intent suddenly pervaded the air. Glancing at each other , they both nodded as they rapidly gathered their blades and ran into the foyer, only to see the dismembered pieces of what had been the lady of the house. Hearing a sick crack of bone, the two rushed out to the back of the property to see Aria and her guard standing near an outbuilding, menaced by two figures, one of whom was holding the dead body of Aria's father before tossing it aside. Tatsumi seemed to recognize one of the women as he yelled out, "that's the bitch that stole my money!" This caused the two to turn, and Edward felt his heart skip several beats as he came face to face with Akame and Leone, alive once again. Leone sized up the two swordsmen before replying offhandedly, " Do yourself a favor kid and stay out of our way." Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he exclaimed, "I won't let you kill an innocent girl for no reason," before charging at Leone. Seeing Akame about to get involved, Edward had no choice but bit to step forward, and despite the fact that his instincts were screaming something was wrong, say, "sorry lady, but I'm afraid I can't let you kill my new friend there," as he drew his sword from over his shoulder, a long, thin glimmer of silver in the darkness of the night. The only warning he received was a blink before he was forced to desperately parry off her sword, cursing as his arms seemed to respond like rocks. Barely muscling his defense in place as she hammered him with a flurry of blows, he growled at the gap between his thoughts and his arms' actions. 'What the hell is going on,' he thought desperately, fending off a stab to his midsection. **_"I am afraid that while I was able to restore your body to its prime, your reflexes and muscle memory lie within your mind, and thus outside my jurisdiction."_** Edward gritted his teeth. The first straight answer he got, and it was telling him he was fucked. Seeing as he didn't have the reflexes to keep the defensive, he decided to attack, using the rebound momentum off his blade to launch into a spinning diagonal cut. This caught her by surprise and quickly shifted her stance to compensate for the unorthodox swordsmanship. Akame caught Edward off-guard, however, when in the middle of a clash of strength, she asked, "who was it that taught you the sword?" Edward quickly regained his composure and position as he replied, "why do you want to know?" Akame threw her strength behind her sword as she replied, "I once faced someone who used a similar style." The tactic worked as the implications put Edward off-balance, forcing him to break the clash. "I was taught by a woman who learned it from the best monster hunters in the world. Now answer my question: why are you targeting Aria?" This question startled Akame, who stopped attacking and asked, "you mean you don't know?" "Know what," Edward asked, an uneasy feeling crawling up his spine as Akame told him to look inside the nearby outbuilding. Edward steeled his nerves, not even noticing the heavily injured Tatsumi that joined him as he opened the door and got his first glimpse of Hell.

The fetid stench of death and decay hit them first, knocking them back as if it were a physical blow. Regaining his bearings, Edward looked on in muted horror at the sheer number of bodies and the various mutilations inflicted upon them. Tatsumi however, immediately bolted towards two bodies: a young woman hanging naked from the roof by her arms, and a boy about the same age lying upon the ground. "No...Sayo...Ieyasu...how...why," Tatsumi gasped out, choking on his despair and rage. "This is the true face of your friend here," Leone said, entering the torture building with Aria in tow. "They pretend to be good samaritans, all the while planning to drug, torture, and infect with deadly diseases poor country folk and foreigners." Aria proceeded to begin ranting about how she had every right to do whatever she wanted to the 'country idiots' and how she was jealous of Sayo's straight hair and whipped her to death. She was interrupted by Tatsumi standing up and unsheathing his blade with his good arm, saying, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to take your kill," before slicing Aria in half with no hesitation, to the surprise of Leone. Edward turned to look at him, but stopped as he heard a low noise. Quickly isolating the sound when it happened again, he was shocked to find that it originated from Tatsumi's supposedly dead friend, Sayo! He swiftly inspected the poor woman, finding a very faint heartbeat. 'She's not gonna last much longer,' he thought before being interrupted by Lucifer. ** _"A small dose of demonic power might be able to accelerate her healing processes enough to save her if you act quickly,"_** Lucifer explained, **_"or it might cause her insufferable agony and a guaranteed death."_** Edward chuckled bitterly. 'And where would I get my hands on demonic power? The local fucking demon shop?' Lucifer was silent for a moment, before replying reluctantly, **_"You are already producing demonic energy in your own body, mortal."_** Edward stood there in shock, thinking furiously, 'the fuck do you mean I'm producing demonic power?! What else aren't you telling me?!' **_"All will be explained when you are ready mortal."_** Lucifer said before leaving Edward alone once more. Edward gnashed his teeth at this new development before calming himself and reaching within for the power. It took him a bit of time, but he eventually grasped onto something dark within him, full of potential and malevolence. Drawing out a thin stream of whatever it was, he felt it course down his arm like poison before flowing into Sayo. As it left his body, a strange mark appeared on Edward's right hand, a symbol full of sharp angles and evil intentions. He quickly jammed the hand into his pocket as he listened to Sayo's breathing stabilize. After bringing her to Tatsumi's attention, he quickly accepted a deal to join Night Raid in exchange for medical treatment for her. As for Edward, he made no commitment either way, but followed the two assassins anyway. And so, five people left the manor, leaving nothing but corpses behind.

 **Sorry about the (huge) delay, but it's hard to get access to the internet in a military boarding school. Nevertheless, I have finally delivered the third (and longest) chapter of Dark Shadows. Also, in order to get your take on what else should happen in this story, I have decided to add two references to find. If you are able to guess what books and games I referenced in Edward's sarcastic reply to Lucifer in the wagon, or if you are able to guess the name of Edward's teacher and what game/book series she comes from, you will get the opportunity to suggest one plot idea for the future and one girl from any game/book to hook up with Edward and I will do my best to write it in. Leave your answers in the comment section, and I will PM the two winners. As always, feel free to leave your opinion in the comments as well. I promise, I'm a big boy and can handle all of you saying it sucks. Till the next update...NaruKyuuFTW12**


	4. Old Allies, New Questions

Edward stood uneasily as he watched Tatsumi kneeling over the grave of Ieyasu. While he was definitely no stranger to loss, he just couldn't bring himself to comfort Tatsumi, fearing he'd come off as strange. Eventually, Tatsumi stood up, and Edward let loose a quiet sigh of relief when he saw the familiar look of determination on Tatsumi's face. However, the moment was ended by Leone energetically bounding up to them. "Hey you two, let me give you a tour of the hideout!" Edward hid a smile at her exuberance, although Tatsumi seemed a bit taken aback and unsure. "I'm not sure I really…" Edward cut him off, hoping to get Tatsumi to connect with some of the others, as he remembered how close Tatsumi was to some of them. "Why not, we agreed to join up, so we might as well get to know the place, right?" Leone smiled cheerfully. "That's the spirit! Now come on!" She exclaimed as she grabbed their hands and dragged them behind her.

Edward gazed around the hideout as Leone showed them around, trying to quell the bittersweet feelings that rose up at the sights. Meanwhile, was gawking at the scale of the base as Leone led the duo into a large common room. "Oh hey, there's Sheele!" Leone exclaimed, pointing to a well endowed purple haired woman reading a book, which Edward was bemused to see was _'100 Ways to Cure Being an Airhead'_. "Sheele, why don't you give our new recruits a warm welcome?" Sheele looked up from her book. "Now that you know our base's location...if you don't join, we'll have to kill you." She said before returning to her book. Edward sighed at her comment while Tatsumi began sweating bullets as he turned to Edward. "Her kindness is motivating me to tears…" Edward just gave him an exasperated smile in response. Unfortunately, in Edward's opinion, the moment was ruined by a certain pink haired she-devil storming in. "Leone, why the hell did you let those two in the base?!" Leone rolled her eyes at the angry pinkette. "They joined up Mine, so obviously they should see the base." This only seemed to make Mine more angry. "That's the Boss' decision idiot! Besides, look at them, two-bit mercs aren't qualified to work with professionals like us!" "Hey!" The mercs in question shouted,only to be ignored. Instead of responding, Leone just started dragging the two back outside. "Right, let's just ignore her and continue on, shall we?"

Several minutes later, the two swordsmen found themselves in some sort of training ground being introduced to what had to be the most muscled man Edward had ever seen. "Ah, who are you?" Edward asked, playing to his deception angle. "Oh right, I guess we were never introduced. I'm Bulat, the guy who was in the suit of armor last night." Leone leaned over to the two. "He's also gay." "Don't say that Leone, they might misunderstand." Bulat replied, blushing. Edward raised an eyebrow as Tatsumi freaked out, releasing a startled "Whaaaaaaaat?!", much to Leone's amusement. "Alright then, let's keep moving." Leone forced out through fits of laughter. As they were leaving, Bulat called out to Edward. "Your accent...is it Kaedweni?" Edward looked back at him in shock. "Yeah, it is. Why?" Bulat frowned. "It's just...nevermind, probably nothing." Edward turned back, shaken. 'The hell was that? Bulat was never that observant or knowledgeable about the Western Countries as to pick up on my accent.'

After a brief intermission where Leone caught, introduced, and threatened the green haired pervert known as Lubbock, the trio made their way down to a campfire by the river where a familiar raven haired assassin was cooking an Evil Bird. Leone cheerfully greeted Akame, who offered up a piece of the Evil Bird she was cooking, much to Tatsumi's amazement. "They decided to join?" Akame asked quietly as the trio took seats by the fire. "Of course they did! You doubt my exceptional recruitment skills?!" Leone replied boisteriously. "Is that so? If only you kept your professionalism to the same level." A steely yet feminine voice called out. Edward looked over to see a tall woman with silver hair, a robotic arm, and an angular eyepatch that he had to stop himself from being jealous of. Leone went pale as the woman placed her robotic hand on her shoulder. "W-what are y-you talking about Najenda?" Najenda gave her a sadistic smile. "You went over the time limit on the last operation Leone. Perhaps you should work on keeping that bloodlust in check?" She said while dragging Leone away. Edward looked at Tatsumi with an amused smile, as if to say _'What now?'_. Tatsumi shrugged before getting up and walking back towards the base. Edward shrugged, getting up and heading to follow.

"Little Viper."

Edward froze, stuck by spectres of the past that name conjured. "What-what did you just say?" Akame looked at him with an unreadable expression. "...nothing." Edward took off quickly, leaving Akame, and his past, far behind him.

' _What the hell was that?'_

 **After more than a year, I have finally come back to update this story. Honestly thanks to FancySock for following and favoriting this story, without them I may never have finished and uploaded this chapter. Hopefully future installments will take less than a year to come out, so feel free to comment on this latest chapter of Dark Shadows. (Or y'know, just berate me for leaving this story for dead.)**


End file.
